Once Upon A Time
by KKbobbitt93
Summary: Ever wondered what Once Upon A Time would be like if Emma and Neal had stayed together and had Henry at 18? Well, in this story, you're going to find out. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

What's up, People! I have a new OUAT story and it's about Neal and Emma staying together and having Henry when they were 18. It's been 10 years, Neal is Writer, Emma is a cop, and Henry is in 5th grade. Just so you know, I OWN NOTHING! All credit goes to Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz, and the cast. Hope you enjoy. This is an entire remake of the series. Thanks!


	2. Prolouge

17-year old Emma Swan walked through an alleyway, looking for a car to steal. Or borrow. I like borrow, better. She had blonde hair and thick glasses, with cheap, red, lipstick that brought out her skin tone. She suddenly saw a yellow VW bug near her. She stepped over to it, looking back every once in a while to check if there were any followers or on-lookers. She got a large coat-hanger out of her purse and used it to unlock the abandoned car. She got in and used a screwdriver to start the car. She drove off through the alleyway and entered the busy road, leaving the alleyway behind.

"Impressive." said a voice, frightening poor Emma. She looked behind her to see a boy that was about 18 with a brown hoodie, curly dark hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in days, and light blue eyes that captivated her. He was beautiful. Wait! What am I thinking? She doesn't let anyone in her heart. This beautiful stranger will not take her walls down.

"But, really. You could've just asked me for the keys." he said, as he held up the silver keys. He grinned at her and her heart thumped, but she would _not_ let him break her! He was _not _worth it. She could feel his eyes on her, simply watching, as if she was something golden.

"Just drive, it's fine." he pulled off his hoodie. How could he be so careful about this? "

I just stole your car, your life could be in danger!" she said in an alerted tone. He smiled at her through the rearview mirror.

"Neal Cassidy." He waved at her with a sincere smile.

"Yeah, I'm not telling you my name." she muttered, trying to refrain from staring at the beauty behind her.

"You know, I don't need to have you arrested when the robbery's in progress." his voice was like silk. Like, he was trying to drain the sleep from it, but he was trying to woo her at the same time. And it was working.

"Emma. Swan."

"Good Name." he smirked at her. She was beautiful. She looked like a Goddess. In his opinion of course.

"So, do you just live in here, or are you just waiting for the car to be stolen?" she asked him simply.

"Why don't I tell you over drinks?" he flirted. She rolled her eyes, but a slight blush appeared.

"Excuse me?" she turned to him when the blush was gone.

"Hey! Eyes on the road!" he scolded. She gasped as she passed a stop sign and he just put his hands over his face. But he still smirked at her.

"I'm not having drinks with you. You could be a pervert." she said. He smiled and laughed.

"I _might_ be a pervert, but your _definitely_ a car thief." his smirk dropped, trying to pretend to be serious. But she could see the laughter in his eyes. She sighed.

"I said I was sorry!" she said.

"You didn't, actually." Then suddenly, they heard sirens blare.

"Damn it."

"Oh..." he put his hands over his face.

"That's why I said, eyes on the road...". He suddenly hopped in the front seat.

"What are you doing?" she yelled at him under her breath.

"You'll see." he smiled, his eyes crinkling. He took her screwdriver out of the ignition and put in the keys.

"License and Registration." the officer said, as he came up to the car.

"Hi!" she smiled, trying to think of something. Suddenly, Neal leaned over her.

"Terribly sorry, officer. But this is my car. I'm trying to teach my girlfriend how to drive stick." he smiled a dazzling smile that charmed Emma out of her wits. The man looked back at his squad car.

"She's got a lot to learn." he said. Neal side-smirked at Emma, hoping she didn't punch him for this.

"I know. But, you know, women." And that, she did. He groaned and the officer saw the look that Emma gave the man. The man nodded slowly.

"Alright, I hear you. It's a warning, this time." He walked back to his car. Emma smiled.

"Thank you." she said quietly. That was something she had never told anyone. She always _took _what she wanted. Never said please or thank you. He smiled at her.

"Your welcome. Now, go. We got lucky." he said.

"We?" her smile suddenly disappeared. He looked at her, his eyes showing what she needed to know most.

"This isn't your car, either, is it?" she asked. He paused.

"Huh?" She looked at him, the fear evident in her eyes.

"I stole a stolen car.". He grinned.

"Now, how about that drink?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, smiling and shaking her head. She turned the keys and started the car, setting off to wherever they were going.

**A Year of being on the road and pregnant, later**

Neal rubbed his pregnant girlfriend's stomach lovingly. They had exchanged "I love you"'s and...uh...virginities. They were pregnant and little Henry was bound to come in 3 months.

"Looks like the little guy is hungry." he said. She giggled. He let go of her.

"Go ahead and get whatever you want sweetie, I'm going to go get directions." he smiled at her, walking over to the counter.

"I will." she grinned. She had been on the road for a year with him and she was already 6 months pregnant. He had been kind, protective, caring, and most of all, hot. Neal had a beautiful girl in their stolen car and she was going to have their child. He had a sweet, criminal, life.

"Hey, man." he greeted the cashier.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I've been better." he admitted, smiling. He took a map off of one of the racks for him and the man.

"Listen, my wife and I are really lost. We're trying to get to Eugene, and I think we've been going the wrong way. Where are we, first of all?" he asked, spreading the map out for the man to look at. The man grimaced.

"Okay, wait. Do I look like a tour guide?" the man asked.

"Why don't you _buy _the map, _then_ I can tell you."

Well, that was rude.

"Ok." muttered Neal, he pulled out a $5 bill and handed it to the man. Emma took a couple things as they talked, as did Neal while he was talking to the man. Then an Asian man walked into the store. He noticed Neal put a candy bar in his pocket.

"Hey!" he said. Emma panicked. What to do? What to do? Oh, wait. She's pregnant.

"Hey, Mister! That guy is stealing-"

"Oh god! Oh god!" yelled Emma. She rushed at the man, clutching her stomach.

"Honey?" Neal called. He noticed the guy and realized what she was doing. So he played along.

"Oh! Oh! I think-" she pointed to her stomach and raised her eyebrows. She knew that he caught on real quick.

"He's ready?" Neal smiled at the man and rushed toward his girlfriend.

"But you didn't see him take the-" the man started. But Emma grabbed the man's arm, making him look down at her.

"Oh! Oh! It hurts really bad!" she screamed.

"Do you need me to call for help?" asked the man. Oh, so _now _he wanted to be nice. Neal helped her to the car and they ran towards the yellow bug.

"The little guy saved us!" said Neal as they ran.

"He sure did!" she smiled at the man she loved as they entered the car.

"The Miracle of birth!" They sat in the car and Neal pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small chain with a swan in the middle.

"My beautiful Swan." he grinned at her. He had really gotten that for her? No one had _ever_ gotten her gifts. Everyone always thought that she was just the dumb blonde of the family. No one has ever loved her like he did. She realizes that now. She kissed him with full on passion and they pulled off, stopping at a hotel. They stood outside their car waiting for the Granola family to leave. Neal turned from the hotel and to his girlfriend.

"Twenty minutes 'till housekeeping." he said. They ran in and Emma squealed as she dumped their haul on the bed.

"Do you want to shower first?" he asked her, taking his jacket off.

"Oh, look. The Granolas left this." she smiled, taking an object off of a lamp. Neal was confused. All he saw was a net.

"What is that?" he panted.

"It's a native American dream-catcher. It's supposed to keep all the nightmares out and only let the good dreams in to protect your home." she twirled it around her finger. Neal smiled. He had never seen his favorite blonde so happy before. Blaming _that _on both of their histories.

"Flypaper for Nightmares?" Neal thought about it for a couple minutes.

"Let's keep it." he said softly.

"And hang it where? The car?" she muttered sadly. They had lived in a car for months and even conceived Henry in there. That car had so many memories, but they both wished for a place to call home.

"Maybe it's time we get a real place?" he asked. Emma paused right there. Get a home? Together? Is-Is he serious?

"Are you saying-?"

"Why not? We've been on the road long enough. Maybe it's time we retire the Bonnie and Clyde act. I think-I think it's time." he muttered softly. He hoped she thought the same.

"Together?" she muttered.

"Don't you wanna?" his hope passed and his eyes saddened. She widened her eyes.

"Like where? Neverland?" she spread her arms to emphasize her point. He looked shocked and flinched.

"I'm serious, we could do this." he said.

"Where?" she asked. Neal hadn't thought about that. He wanted to settle down, but where? He noticed a map on the dresser and grabbed it. He put it on the bed.

"Where? I'll tell you where. Close your eyes and point. Whatever spot you pick, that's our home." he said. She smiled and closed her eyes. She closed her eyes and pointed.

"Tallahassee." she smiled. Neal smiled back.

"We got a winner."

"Is it near a beach?" she smiled. She would love to see her man with a shirt off when they're _not _in bed.

"It's Florida. Everything's near a beach." She began to pant, getting hype. She flung her arms around his neck.

"Okay, then Tallahassee it is."

"Tallahassee it is." he repeated.

"Are you sure? Is this...what you want?" she asked. He looked down at the chain he had gotten her and smiled at it. He could've sworn the swan winked at him.

"All _I _want, is you." he said. He kissed her passionately and they set off on the road. While they were at the gas station, they found a little boy. Apparently, he was the son of a millionaire. For finding him, they were given $500.000. But while Neal went into a fast food place to get some food, he was stopped by a motorcycle. Someone got off. **(A/N:I believe you all know this conversation, so I'm not going to add it. But Neal decided he wanted to stay with Emma. He wouldn't leave her for the world. Even if it was his old home.)**


End file.
